


Contract

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contracts, Gen, Goblet of Fire AU, Lawyers, Logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Harry has gotten some good advice





	

“Harry Potter.”

As Harry turned decidedly green, Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Remember what Daddy said,” she whispered.

Harry nodded jerkily. Hermione’s father, Dan, was the son of a barrister, and had even studied law himself for a year before deciding that it wasn’t for him. His wife, Jane, had teased that Dan was sadistic enough to be a dentist, but not willing to face victims who could talk back. It was apparently a running joke in their family.

Knowing this, however, had seen both children presenting Dan with the Sirius Black problem as soon as the summer holidays began. In addition to allaying her parents’ fears about the mass murderer attacking the school, Hermione hoped that her father could find some legal loophole to help Sirius. The knowledge that Sirius was Harry’s legal guardian instead of the Dursleys had also made Dan more inclined to help Hermione rescue Harry from their care that summer.

Dan’s favorite saying, when Harry detailed the various problems he and Sirius had faced was, “When dealing with liars, lawyers and politicians, always ask for proof!”

As Harry walked up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables (and really, when had that length become so long?) he kept repeating Dan’s words like a mantra. _Always ask for proof._

\---

“It’s a magically binding contract!”

“I’d like to see that contract,” Harry said.

“What!”

“If this tournament has a magically binding contract, I want to read it. I want to see exactly what I’ve been forced into.”

“‘E eez scared ‘e will ‘ave to follow thru on ‘iz PRANK!!” Fleur declared.

Harry looked her dead in the eye (another piece of advice from Dan) and said, “For the last time, I did not put my name in that cup. But, seeing as how _someone_ did, I am now stuck dealing with the consequences. Did any of you look at this so called magical contract before you put your names in? What about your Headmasters? Your parents? You might be over the legal age and not need their permission, but would they still want you to compete in something without knowing all the rules? What happens if you get sick, or hit by a bludger, and can’t compete in one of the tasks? Or what if the first task horribly maims you and you don’t want to compete in the second? Wouldn’t you like to know if there’s some sort of escape clause before you’re faced with the choices of compete in the second one and die or whatever happens for breaking the contract? Speaking of which,” Harry rounded back on the judges, “what does happen when breaking the contract? As you can see, I have a lot of questions about this, and I’d like to see it, _in writing_ (another Danism) before this tournament goes a step further.”

There was silence among the adults for a moment before Dumbledore finally spoke up, “We’ll look into your concerns, my boy-”

“Harry needs a copy of that contract right now!” Hermione declared, throwing off his invisibility cloak. She was standing just inside the door - with everyone looking at Harry, no one had noticed it opening - and had her and Harry’s bags on her shoulders. Now she quickly crossed to his side and held his hand. “Lots of contracts have clauses where a party can change their mind, but there’s a very short time frame on that. If you stall and delay giving Harry the contract until that deadline has passed, he’ll take you all to court!”

“You do not belong here, little girl,” Crouch said.

“Neither does Harry!” Hermione shot right back. “But every other Champion gets their headmaster accompanying him or her in here, and has the benefit of being of adult age. No one here is standing up for Harry like that, so this is exactly where I should be. Plus, Harry is a minor; he should have a guardian here at all times when in these kinds of discussions.”

“Now where is that contract?” Harry demanded. He had noticed Ludo Bagman begin fidgeting as soon as Hermione appeared, and figured that he would be the first to break. Harry directed the full force of his stare at the clearly nervous man.

Finally, he broke. “Barty, old chap, was I supposed to write down a contract? I was under the impression that the Goblet sort of made its own contract?”

“There is no contract?” Karkaroff hissed.

In the ensuing uproar, Hermione whispered in Harry’s ear, “I sent Hedwig to Mr. Bell.” Thanks to Dan’s advice, Harry had written over the summer to Gringotts, and had asked for any information on his parents’ lawyers. Dan had insisted that they must have had one, at least to draw up a will (though Harry had never seen it) and if Lily was half as smart as everyone said she was, she would have picked the best. That was a person Harry could count on.

Gringotts had replied that the Potter family had used the firm of Turpin, Havers, and Bell for over a century, and that one Howard Bell (Katie Bell’s uncle) was on retainer for the Potter account. Harry and Hermione hadn’t been sure with trusting this stranger with Sirius’s story just yet, especially as Sirius was still out of the country, so they had instead asked him about the Potters’ will and Harry’s placement with the Dursleys.

Howard Bell had gotten a copy of the Potter will from his company’s files, proving that Harry should never have gone to the Dursleys, but instead to one of a whole list of families, including the Longbottoms, Boneses, and Bells. He was currently working on tracking down who had placed Harry with the Dursleys, though in the meantime he had legalized the Grangers’ slightly unorthodox summer guardianship of Harry.

If Howard Bell was on his way, Harry would soon be alright.

\---

The adults had not finished yelling at each other before there was a knock on the door. It silenced the room as all within turned to look at the Great Hall doors. Harry had been quietly talking with Hermione, and he whispered to her, “ah, my lawyer must be here.”

Dumbledore walked over to the door and opened it, peering out in his grandfatherly way. “Yes?”

Harry and Hermione heard the welcome voice of Howard Bell say, “I wish to speak to my client, Harry Potter.”

Dumbledore frowned at Harry, who resisted the urge to smile cheekily and instead simply stared back calmly. “I’m afraid that this is a private-”

“Mr. Bell, do come in!” Hermione called out, interrupting Dumbledore’s denial. “Harry needs your help at this meeting!”

“Well, then it is a good thing I’m here!” Howard Bell replied, pushing past Dumbledore and greeting the children. “Miss Granger, nice to see you again. Mister Potter, I am, as always, at your service.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Harry replied politely, “There’s a bit of confusion over a contract, it seems. Or perhaps a lack of a contract,” Harry couldn’t resist the jab. “But I’d like you to confirm all the details as soon as possible.” If Hermione was right, and there was some kind of time sensitive aspect to this Tournament thing, he wanted it found right away.

Once again the adults began to argue, their voices overlapping instantly. Hermione and Harry again retreated into their own conversation, ignoring the occasional dark looks from Dumbledore and the other Headmasters. The other three Champions seemed to have retreated from the adult fray as well, and were also sitting quietly off to the sides.

Finally, what felt like hours later, the knot of adults broke apart, with Mr. Bell shooting a discrete smile at Harry.

“Well children, you should be off to bed now,” Dumbledore said genially.

“Though I would recommend that you contact your parents and request that they meet you here tomorrow morning,” Mr. Bell interjected. “You may be adults, with the exception of young Harry here, but it wouldn’t hurt to have someone with a little more experience by your side as we work through this mess.”

“Yes, quite.” Dumbledore said a little sourly. “We shall all meet here tomorrow morning before breakfast.”

\---

When Harry and Hermione arrived at the Great Hall early the next morning, they were pleasantly surprised to be greeted by Dan and Jane Granger. “Howard called us in as your guardians,” Dan explained as Jane hugged both children.

They quickly made their way to the antechamber, where the others were waiting. Fleur and Madam Maxime were speaking with a plump, friendly-looking man and a tall woman who shared the young girl’s pale coloring and blonde hair. Mr. Crouch and Karkaroff were talking to a dark haired couple while Victor looked on. Dumbledore was speaking with Cedric, his father, and a woman whom Harry assumed was Cedric’s mother. Professors McGonagall and Sprout were speaking with Mr. Bell, while Bagman, Snape, and Moody looked on from different corners.

As Harry and the Grangers entered the room, Mr. Bell immediately broke off his conversation. “Ah, and our final group has arrived! Now we shall prepare to get all of this cleared up.”

The others looked at him expectantly, but Dumbledore glided over to Harry. “Miss Granger, thank you for escorting Harry to this meeting. However, as you are not a champion, it is not appropriate for you to remain here.”

Hermione looked ready to snap, but her father squeezed her shoulder. “I would prefer she stay,” he said, “as it will save Harry having to repeat these events to her afterwards.”

“And you are?” Dumbledore looked sharply at the Grangers over his half-moon glasses.

“Doctors Dan and Jane Granger,” Jane said, holding her hand out for Dumbledore to shake.

“Harry’s legal guardians,” Dan added, halting Dumbledore’s hand midway.

“I beg your pardon?” Professor McGonagall burst out.

“I’m afraid there has been some confusion,” Dumbledore said. “I am young Harry’s legal guardian.”

“No you aren’t,” Dan replied. “If you are referring to the fact that, as Headmaster, you are responsible for our children while at school, that is different than being a legal guardian, and not relevant at this meeting.”

“Your confusion is understandable, as you are both Muggles, but I am not just the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and I can assure you that I am young Harry’s legal guardian.”

“As Mister Potter’s barrister, I can assure you that you are not,” Mr. Bell replied cheerfully, drawing every eye back to him. “Though now I have a better idea of who has been blocking my inquiries at the Ministry into the mismanagement of his case.”

Dumbledore gaped at him for a moment before pulling himself together and frowning at the lawyer. “I-”

“However, that is not the reason we are here this morning,” Howard interrupted him. “We are here to deal with a different example of Ministerial incompetence.” Most of those in the room turned to look at Ludo Bagman, who shrank in on himself.

Mr. Bell continued, “Now, there is a spell which, when performed by a duly authorized Ministerial representative such as Mister Crouch here, will force the enchanted object to illustrate the nature of its implied contract and those who are affected. It is a rather old spell, and the description is vague, but we believe that it will display beams of light linking those present who are involved, and also show images of those who are linked but not present. Theoretically, someone like the Minister might be considered a part of this contract, and thus would be displayed in absentia. When all parties are identified, another spell performed by Mister Crouch will create a written form of the implied contract. Mister Crouch, are you ready?”

Looking a little ill, Mr. Crouch nodded and pulled out his wand. Waving it in a complex manner, he intoned, “ _Fateor Pactum Participem_.”

The Goblet of Fire began to glow blue, much as when it had announced each name, but this time, instead of flames, it shot out beams of light, which snaked towards most of the room’s participants.

A thick rope of bright blue light linked Fleur, Cedric, and Victor to the cup. Emerging from each of them, a thinner link of the same color lead to Madam Maxime, Karkaroff, and Dumbledore. Thinner links of a dull navy color linked to Bagman, Crouch, and a ghostly figure of the Minister. Not a single link led to Harry, much to his delight.

However, everyone’s attention was quickly caught by the appearance of a thick bright line leading to Moody. It was identical to the ones that lead to the three Champions. And from him, just as the others had a link to their Headmaster, a thinner link lead to a ghostly figure of what appeared to be a small, deformed, baby.

“What is that?” Harry couldn’t help but ask.

Moody growled and reached for his wand, but Mr. Bell and Cedric’s father were faster. In seconds, Moody was stunned and bound, and the rest of the room’s occupants were in an uproar.

It took several minutes, but finally Mr. Bell was able to silence the others by shooting off sparklers from his wand with a bang. “Thank you,” he said to the now quiet room. “I believe we will have some explanations if Mr. Crouch here would perform the second part of the spell to get everything in writing.”

“Of course,” Mr. Crouch said shakily. He performed a series of quick wand flicks. “ _Enumero Pactum Singula Res_.”

The Goblet again burst forth with blue fire, and from it a long piece of parchment emerged. As Mr. Bell caught it, the blue links and figures began to fade from view. Quickly skimming the parchment, Mr. Bell suddenly choked.

“Mr. Bell?” Harry asked quietly.

Shakily, Mr. Bell began to read. “I believe that we now have proof that young Harry did not submit his own name to the Cup. For starters, no link was formed to him, but instead apparently formed with Alastor Moody. However, this contract offers further proof. For reference, this is the description of the third participant. ‘Representing the submitted school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmastered by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, is Cedric Robert Diggory. Name as submitted, Cedric Diggory.’”

“This is the fourth participant. ‘Representing the submitted school of Stonehenge Academy,’ -- which we all know has not operated in over a thousand years -- ‘Headmastered by Tom Marvolo Riddle, is Bartemius Crouch Junior. Name as submitted, Harry Potter.’”

“Voldemort did this?” Harry burst out.

“Alastor is Barty Crouch Junior?” Mr. Diggory shouted.

Other voices rose and clamoured immediately, and several wands were drawn. Quietly, Jane lead Harry and Hermione from the antechamber while Dan moved into the fray. Back in the Great Hall, breakfast was underway, and Harry suddenly found himself at the center of attention again. Jane’s arm was still around his shoulders, and she gave him a comforting squeeze. “Don’t worry, Harry,” she whispered.

A moment later, Dan also emerged from the antechamber, escorting Professor Mcgonagall. She nodded at Harry before making her way to the Head Table, while Dan joined the family.

“Your attention please!” Professor Mcgonagall barely needed to raise her voice, as every eye in the Hall had become drawn to her. “This morning we performed a spell on the Goblet of Fire, which proved conclusively that another person submitted Mister Potter’s name into the tournament without his knowledge. In fact, the Goblet itself did not even recognize Mister Potter when indicating the participants, but rather indicated this other person who entered under Mister Potter’s name. The Champion for Hogwarts is Mister Diggory. Mister Potter is not a champion and will not be required to compete, nor shall he be punished for this, as he had nothing to do with his name being submitted. The person who did submit his name shall be dealt with. Thank you.”

The students in the Hall burst back into conversation, but fortunately for Harry there was far less antagonism directed in his direction now. As Harry made his way towards his usual seat at the Gryffindor table (which seemed much closer than it had last night), he reflected how grateful he was for the Grangers and Mr. Bell.

And thank Merlin that he had asked to see that contract!


End file.
